


Observation

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of Voyager often watched the activities of their command team, and one day they noticed something different. Set during Coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager is the property of Paramount and other large companies. I am in no way connected to these companies and I gain no money profit from this fanfic.

The crew of Voyager often watched the activities of their command team. They had been doing so for several months. Today they watched as Chakotay made his way through the ship. Normally it would not have been anything worth noting. He was, after all, a member of the crew, and Voyager was his home.

What made the crew take note today was the fact that Chakotay was walking through the ship carrying a pink rose.

Nobody said anything, of course. It was not proper to stop their Commanding Officer and inquire about what he was doing. But they watched. Some were surprised at the boldness of the gesture. It was one thing to do holodeck programs together, or to have weekly dinners. It was another to bring the Captain a rose. Others were excited at yet another change in the relationship. They watched as he entered the turbolift. The bridge crew watched as he exited and headed for the Captain’s Ready Room, his hands hidden behind his back and carefully clutching the rose. They watched as the First Officer and Captain exited, without the rose, but with grins on their faces. The command team left the bridge in high spirits, and behind them the bridge crew exchanged slight smiles. Others watched their trip to the holodeck and wondered what romantic setting had been chosen.

Nobody discussed the events among themselves. They were just content to watch. After all, the crew of the Voyager had known for a long time that the Captain and the Commander were dating…even if the two involved didn't realize it yet.


End file.
